gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Model Suit Gunpla Extreme vs.
Model Suit Gunpla Extreme vs. is a 3D fighting game and a spinoff to the Gundam VS. series of fighting games. It is published by Namco Bandai Games and released to arcades in April 2014. Gameplay Model Suit Gunpla Extreme Vs. retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, 1500, or 1000 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. Gameplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Playable Units Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E Stage: Wasaobi High School Garden BGM: "UNISONIA" by TRUE, "Orpheus" by Mamoru Miyano *CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elizabeth Kennedy (CV: Youko Hikasa) *RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Shizuka Amane (CV: Ai Kayano) *RX-0/V Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Valiant **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shizuka Amane *SMX-107 Bawoo Zwei **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Alexandra Metzger (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) *SDZ-01X Eins ZZ Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Alexandra Metzger *RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi" **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy (CV: Mamoru Miyano) *AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy *AGN-X11/P Gundam Harute Phi **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy and Aoi Shiroyama (CV: Yui Horie) *F91BD Gundam F91 Blue Destiny **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jake Zimmerman (CV: Junichi Suwabe) *ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Xavier Dunn (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *AGX-9900S-DV Gundam X Serenity Divider **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Serina Arikawa (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) *CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami" **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shino Kennedy (CV: Sachika Misawa) *XM-X1/K Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kusanagi **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Hitomi Amane (CV: Ayana Taketatsu) *NZ-666X Kshatriya Necro **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Chiaki Shimokawa (CV: Saori Hayami) *RX-78GP03-EP Gundam "Epigeneium" **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rumiko Kanzaki (CV: Kanae Itō) *XXXG-I0W1 Wing Gundam Icarus **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Madison Cruz (CV: Chika Anzai) *VSMS-X6S Zaku II Grau **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Liliana Reyes (CV: Misuzu Togashi) *VSMF-X20A/G Strike Freedom Gundam "Geass" **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Maribelle Takizawa (CV: Aki Toyosaki) *NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Karin Kimura (CV: Ayana Taketatsu) *RX-78GP02A-SO Gundam "Solanaceae" **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Melissa Zimmerman (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *Additional Characters: Ms. Sumeragi (CV: Yoko Honna), Mr. Macernas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa), Hanako Shiroyama (CV: Chiwa Saito), Samantha Dunn (CV: Kana Hanazawa), Alicia Amitrano (CV: Nanami Kashiyama) Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E: Episode Shino ~Tres Años de Soledad~ *SKC-01/IZ Perfect Strike Gundam "Izanami" **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Shino Kennedy (CV: Rie Kugimiya) Build Fighters - The Runaway *AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tsukasa Anema (CV: Kouki Uchiyama) *AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tsukasa Anema *RMS-192MB ZM Black Rock **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Tsukasa Anema *AMPY-000L The Duraga Gundam Ciel **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ciel Longhaim (CV: Kitamura Eri) *RX-178-7 7th Gundam Mk-II **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Narega Togami (CV: Rika Koyama) *GU-0/SSRAC Gundam CED Splendor **Cost 2000 **Pilot: Sheryl Bes (CV: Haruka Tomatsu), Tsukasa Anema Boss Units Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E *RX-78GP03-EP Gundam "Epigeneium" + "Dendrobium Orchis" **Pilot: Rumiko Kanzaki *RX-78GP02A-SO Gundam "Solanaceae" + Nuclear Weaponry Pack **Pilot: Melissa Zimmerman Build Fighters - The Runaway *XXXG-01DWR Gundam Deathscythe White Rock **Pilot: Sheryl Bes Category:Games